Can you heal a person with no soul
by beautiful chrysantheum
Summary: Of course the most popular boy in school will never notice me. I'm just the loser, nerd, geek, and outcast of the school that gets bullied to the point that I cut myself nonstop. But no one cares not even my "uncle" (ugh I hate to call him that) daisuke whose a drunkard/drug attic.
1. Chapter 1

WASUP ALL THE ICHIHIME LOVERS, THIS IS A ORIHIME BASHING BECAUSE ICHIRUKIA FOREVER…JK ICHIHIME FOR EVER AND HEAR IS A LITTLE STORY ABOUT OUR lIL HIME I ALSO LOVE RUKIA … BUT IN THIS STORY SHE WILL PLAY THE BAD GUY SORRY RUKI-CHAN I LOVE YOU, BUT THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT'S ALWAYS BASHING ORIHIME IN THEIR STORIES AND IN THE ICHIHIME STORY SHE IS ALWAYS THE GOOD GYUY SO LETS CHANGE IT UP A BIT. :P PS: THIS IS MY FIRST ICHIHIME FANFIC AND I DO NOT OWN BLEACH TITE KUBO DOES I only own daisuke…. AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK RENJI4EVA SHE'S AWESOME AND PLZ READ THE NOTE AT THE END. K NOW TO THE STORY WE GO.

The most popular boy in school will never notice me. That much is obvious. After all, I'm just the loser, nerd, geek, and outcast of the school that gets bullied to the point that I want to cut myself nonstop. But no one cares, not even my "Uncle" (ugh I hate to call him that), Daisuke, who is a drunkard and a drug addict. Every chance that he gets, he abuses me; in the morning, when I come home from school, the evening and even at night. Sometimes I think of committing suicide but I have to be strong, because if I don't, Sora-nii and Okaa-san will probably be mad at me. They are in a better place and I'm sure that they are watching over me. Although sometimes, I ask myself, 'Do they even care? Are they really watching over me or am I all alone?' But I snap out of it every time. Of course they are. They have to be, because right now, even if they're not here anymore, they're all I've got.

'Orihime Inoue.' the teacher called my name for attendance. I heard him but my brain just didn't process his words.

'Inoue!' he called again. I answered, but then out of nowhere, he started insulting me, calling me names like "air head, dummy, ding bat", and other things a teacher should not call a student. But I was used to this. It happened every day like a monotone routine – Get up take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, get beat, go to school and get picked on, beat up and bullied. Every day I wonder when it will stop. But this brings into mind a much more disturbing question - will it stop?

I already know the answer. No, never.

I watched as the other students laughed at me as if it was such a big thing or something new. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I had to stay strong. I have to have a strong mind and heart. I must put up a front, as if it was nothing, as if it didn't hurt, when it actually did. It hurt a lot, a lot more than they all thought. But what made it worse was Rukia and her wannabe followers, who laughed louder than the whole class, who pointed their fingers at me and started calling me names. I wanted to get out of my seat and slap them right across their make-up covered faces. I wanted to slap them so hard that they would feel it for generations to come. But I didn't. I didn't because I was too scared, too sad and frankly, because I was a coward.

All this thinking that I do can't be backed up with my fist. Well it could because I box, do karate, and judo, but I can't hurt them because hate or painful thoughts. That's not me. They can be cruel and heartless but that's not something that I can become. Plus it's not that I hate them – I just strongly dislike them with a passion. People might call me a "hater" because I don't like them. The truth is that I don't like them for the fact that some of them bully me and the rest are bystanders that watch, that sit there and laugh just because they want to be "down" with the crew but in reality they just don't want to be bullied themselves.

It doesn't matter to me. It's not like they are my friends or that I know them personally. I have no friends. I have no one – No one to love me, to take care of me, to listen to me, or even be there in my time of need. That's why I learned to block out all my emotions, so that no one can tell how I feel, so no one can think that I have "those kind of feelings" or whatever they call it. **I don't want them to ask me stupid things with stupid vocabulary like "are you mad*cluck* or Nah**. But when they say stuff like that it makes me laugh a little. No one ever saw me laugh. No one but my ex-best friends Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ichigo Kurosaki. Yes, ex-best friends. Our parents knew each other. My mom was there when Ichigo kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez were born and their parents were there for my birth as well. The three of us grew up together and have known each other ever since elementary school. We would always play together and protect each other. Well, they mostly protected me.

Every time that I would get bullied about my hair color or about my hair being too long, they were always there for me. But then we got into middle school and they gradually became very handsome – just like they are now. As we all grew up, we also drifted apart. They drifted away from me like a bottle with a letter in it, let out to send a letter to another place. Before I even noticed it, they were gone and I was left alone to be a memory. I still tried to be there for them, tried to bring back the old days and let our memories be in front of us like a colorful picture, but it was not to be.

I never succeeded in my attempts. I never succeeded because of that wretched girl, Rukia Kuchiki and her crew. The so called "most richest and most beautiful girls in school". Rukia had a "crush" on Ichigo ever since middle school. But I wouldn't call it a crush. I would call it a "Oh let's have a crush/make Orihime's life more miserably plan + I like Ichigo and his other best friend because they are rich" thing. And that's how Ichigo and Grimmjow became people that I don't know and I became someone that they don't know. Well, I can't really bring myself to blame them. After all, I'm just a dumb air head that no one would want to befriend or care about. Even Uncle Daisuke said that. I mean who would even want to know me? Like I said in the beginning – I'm just a loser, nerd, geek, and outcast of the school that no one will ever love.

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE PERSON WHO HELPED ME THE MOST WITH THIS. SHE IS THE ONE WHO FIXED MY ERRORS, FIXED MY STORY,FIXED THE FORMAT, ADDED WORDS TO MAKE IT BETTER AND MANY MORE. AND THAT PERSON IS... DRUM ROLL PLEASE ...DUNDUNDUNDUN..RENJI4EVA SHE PLAYED A MAIN ROLE IN THIS FIC I GIVE HER ALL THE CREDIT SO GO FAVE HER FOLLOW HER WAT EVER YOU NEED TO DO. ALL U NEED TO KNOW IS THAT SHE IS AWESOME, AND SMART, AND KIND AND DID I MENTION SMART. WELL IMMA MENTION IT AGAIN LOL OK JUST SHOW HER SOME LOVE CUZ SHE IS AWESOME


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! I hope you had a good day or wee_k_. And I would like to thank renji4eva for everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. She helped me with ideas, edits, errors and many more. I do not own bleach as many of you know. OK TO THE STORY WE GO.

The bell rang and everyone ran out the class room like their lives depended on it. Well not me, but the other people at least. And guess what? My next class is lunch. What a joy. If you hadn't noticed I was being sarcastic. Lunch is the worst period EVER. Why, you ask? Well, here's the answer; I get bullied the most at lunch. I have to sit in the janitor's room to eat since he is the only one that's nice to me in this whole entire school. Sometimes he saves me from getting bullied. He said he knew what it felt like, but I think he was just trying to make me feel better.

Okay, back to the point. I hate lunch because Rukia and her cronies are always bothering me when I get my food. Every day when I get in line, they make it a point to stare at me, as if I did something wrong. Then, I buy my food from the cafeteria and I barely have any money. I have to work every day for five hours and I get paid only ten dollars an hour, which is not bad for me, since I wouldn't get anything otherwise. So I'm grateful for everything. After I buy my lunch, they walk up to me, smack it out of my hand and start laughing. Then they tell me that I was in their way, as if I walked in front of them and stood there on purpose. By now, I'm used to it so I go into the janitor's room before they can see me.

But today was different from the other days. Today, something rare happened. I saw two people that I haven't really seen in about two years and haven't talked to since middle school. I saw the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki and his best friend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. It was rare because they are never in the cafeteria. They are always on the roof.

How do I know? I always see Rukia head up there and of course she always follows Ichigo wherever he goes. It was at this point that I noticed that I had been staring at them the whole time. And the most embarrassing part was that they turned around and saw me. When I looked into their eyes, unexpectedly, I saw guilt and worry. But as soon as Rukia saw us, she did something that I had never thought she would. She kissed Ichigo, in front of the whole school. Everyone was shocked by her bold gesture, even though we had suspected that it would come sooner or later. Well, at least I did.

Of course, that didn't mean that I wasn't upset. So I just turned around as if I wasn't hurt, as if nothing happened. When I turned around to walk away, I felt someone staring at me and so I looked back only to meet the startling blue eyes of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He had an expression filled with pain and as if he was somehow ashamed of something. Well, I could be imagining things because when I look at the two guys I used to know, I only have my memories. Involuntarily, I think of the good old days, knowing that it would hurt me.

But that was the old days – it's time to come back to reality and see what's real and what's not. Since all he was doing was staring at me, I just turned around again and went forward in the line to get my lunch. And of course the wannabe "bad girls" were in front of me ready to smack the food I didn't even get yet out of my hand. They didn't know that I was only getting a bag of air (aka chips) so when that when they would try to throw it on the floor I could still pick it up and eat it. Even though it might be crunched up, I would still eat it, because it would probably be my only meal for the day anyway. As I was waiting, one of Rukia's clones came up to me and said, 'You look stupid and you should change your hair to brown. Even though you would still be ugly, it's worth a try.'

I wanted to strangle her so damn hard, but I had to control my anger. So I just said 'No thanks, I like the way I look'. My inner thoughts were something like 'Maybe you should just shut the hell up.' But I didn't want to start problems so I just kept quiet. After that, like five minutes later she starts off again by saying, 'Orihime, you would be much prettier without that ugly face.' She and the rest of the group started laughing as if she was saying something other than what she did every day. That was such a low joke and it made her sound like a little kid. But I have to have patience with pathetic people like her. So I just kept quiet and looked over at Rukia and Ichigo. Of course, she stopped kissing him when I turned away and he didn't even do anything when she did. They had probably been dating before anyone else knew. Well that wouldn't be a shocker. When I looked at them, the Rukia wannabe did something that was just so disgustingly wicked and pathetic.

She screamed out, 'Aw, Orihime can't have her little friend Ichigo! I bet she's jealous of you, Rukia, she wants Ichigo and that's why she was staring at you guys.'

She said that so loudly that whole cafeteria heard it. She said it so loudly that everyone went dead silent and started looking at me, even Ichigo and Grimmjow. I was so embarrassed that I wanted and cry and run away, but I didn't. I just looked at everyone with no emotion in my eyes and said 'My name is not Orihime. It's Inoue to you, so don't you dare say my name as if you know me.' I wanted to burst out of there as fast as my legs would go, but I just took my bag of chips and walked out the cafeteria and in to the janitor's room. And then I proceeded to cry until the janitor came and asked me what had happened. I didn't know what to say.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK RENJI4EVA AGAIN, SHE AWESOME AND AMAZING. AND TO YUKI (GUEST) I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKED REMEMBER DON'T LET THEM HAVE THE KING OR QUEEN CARD, LET THEM BE THE JOKER.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE AND THANKS RENJI4EVA.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! I hope you had a good day or wee_k_. And I would like to thank renji4eva for everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. She helped me with ideas, edits, errors and many more. I do not own bleach as many of you know. OK TO THE STORY WE GO.

The janitor, Ganju kept pressuring me to tell him what was going on. But I couldn't form the words as the tears kept spilling out. I wanted to tell him but it would hurt me more if I did. So I just kept my mouth shut, wiped the tears from my eyes and reminded myself that I had to stay strong. Ganju seemed to get the point that I didn't want to talk about what had happened and stopped asking me. Right after I stopped crying, the bell rang. I stood up and was about to leave but before I did, I gave Ganju a hug. He reminded me of sora-nee, so I'm glad that he worked here. Every day, he did brotherly things, like when I came to school he always greeted me, stuck up for me, and he always found a way to make me happy. When he did these things, I asked him why, and he said, "You're like a sister that I wish I could have." before he went back to work. He always made me feel loved and that I was a human being.

On my way to class all I saw was kids watching me, laughing at me and looking at me with pitiful eyes. When I was about to reach my destination, a kid purposely stick his foot out to trip me. But I saw him and walked over it. He glared at me as if I had done something wrong. I overlooked him and went into the class, but when I entered everyone was staring at me, even the teacher. I just walked to the back of the class, ignored the cold stares, sat in my seat and looked out the window. The teacher started talking and everyone paid attention to him. I looked him as he spoke. He said, 'Today we are going to have a new student transferring from another class. Since he doesn't know how to behave, I'm pretty sure most of you know him already.' and murmured 'definitely the girls.' under his breath. He started to speak normally again as he introduced him. 'Here is the new "transfer student", Renji Abarai.'

He was tall, about six two and had long, bright red hair that had been tied up. A deep violet bandana covered his forehead and emphasized his brown eyes. Tribal – type tattoos peeked out from the undone collar of his shirt and from under the white shirt of his uniform. He didn't need to have 'sexy bad boy' stamped on his face because everything about him already said that. The girls were drooling over him with his drop dead gorgeous looks and masculine figure, and the guys looked at him with envious eyes because of all the attention he was getting. There was only one seat open - and that was next to me. The teacher pointed at it and made a side comment like, 'Good luck sitting next to emo girl.' emo? More like fed up, really. That teacher seriously needed to get his facts straight.

Renji Abarai headed to his designated place and sat down. The female population of the classroom seemed to have finally registered the teacher's words and proceeded to glare and sneer at me. I paid no heed to them and transferred my attention to the teacher. Luckily, it was the last period. Well, not really that lucky since I had to go home to that monster. But it was better than staying at this dump with the Walking Dead a.k.a these people with no souls. I noticed someone was staring at me and I turned around and found that it was Renji. He was probably thinking about the ugly face I have. I had just turned back around when he asked me a question. I think. I must be imagining things. A person like him would never talk to me. Then I heard his voice again, loud and clear. So I looked to the right of me to see if it really was me that he was talking to. It was.

I politely asked him to repeat and he said, 'I asked if the sun doesn't bother you when it's in your face like that.'

I was actually surprised at him making conversation so I answered with a simple 'No.' and turned around again.

Then he said something else. I thought it would be an insult but it was something totally different from what I'm used to hearing. It was a compliment. Yes, for me. He said, 'Your eyes look beautiful in the sun, or in general, actually.' Today was just full of surprises. I blinked at him in astonishment and blushed a little, just a little, because seriously, I was not interested in him or anything. I already have enough hostility to face without having crushes on new transfer students, before I could thank him (because he had said a very nice thing that had made me happy), the bell rang and everyone ran out the class room, except me of course. I was in no rush to get home.

I packed my stuff and left for work. On my way there I thought of ways to avoid my Uncle and keep things as smooth as a criminal. Even though I knew it was going to be impossible, it was still worth a chance. As I was walking, I wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into somebody. I fell and prayed that it wasn't someone from my school. But before I could hit the ground, I felt a masculine hand grab my arm and pull me up, and I ended up against a strong but also comfortable chest, wait, strong, comfortable, and masculine. Pull yourself together, Orihime Inoue! I noticed that I was still leaning on the person's chest and jumped away quickly with a blush on my face. I bowed down and kept apologizing. 'Gomenasai.' I said one last time and looked up at the man's face only to find beautiful green eyes staring at me. I kept staring back, wondering if he accepted my apology or at least if he wouldn't start yelling.

I stopped gawking and looked away when he said 'Watch where you are going, little girl.' and walked off. Phew. That went . . . not well, but better than my worst case scenario at any rate. I didn't know why - and it might have been something to do with the fact that someone in school was actually nice to me – but I thought that maybe, just maybe, things might start looking up for me.  
oh and about that part i meant turned her head to the other direction for example she looked to the right of her

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK RENJI4EVA AGAIN, SHE AWESOME AND AMAZING. AND TO YUKI (GUEST) I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKED REMEMBER DON'T LET THEM HAVE THE KING OR QUEEN CARD, LET THEM BE THE JOKER.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE AND THANKS RENJI4EVA.


End file.
